


Flush

by karmula



Series: tfa_kink fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Slash, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmula/pseuds/karmula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1702705#cmt1702705">Prompt:</a> Poe/Finn - everyone accidentally hears them having sex. Poe and Finn have sex in either one of the base's rooms or the cockpit of Poe's X-Wing. The PA system/comm link/etc is still on and so everyone can hear them having sex.</p><p>Bonus if Poe uses a lot of pet names or sweet talk and he's teased relentlessly about it after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush

“Ooof!”

Finn tumbles into the tiny cockpit, Poe’s hands fisted in his shirt, the driving force behind the movement that knocks him backwards into the control panel. The X-Wing’s door slams shut behind them, and they are completely alone, lit only by the dim afternoon sunshine that filters through the tinted windscreen and paints them in its orange glow.

He lands with a grunt, the sound barely escaping his lips before they are covered by Poe’s softer, daintier ones, embracing him in a kiss that is somehow gentle and forceful all at once. Pressed chest to chest, the curve of Poe’s pectoral muscles and, underneath those, his heartbeat, burning into his skin, Finn sighs, running a hand up over his lover’s shoulder to tangle in his beautiful raven curls. Everything is perfect, except –

“Hang on, I’ve just gotta – _ouch_ –”

Frowning, Finn shifts to the right in an attempt to escape the joystick digging into his side, and instead manages to both slam his head into the ceiling and simultaneously end up nearly sprawled on the floor, saved from the latter only by the last-minute use of his elbow against a series of red buttons on the dash.

One of them clicks on, glowing crimson against the fabric of his leather jacket, but the X-Wing remains stationary, so Finn pays it no heed. Instead, he sits down in the much more comfortable pilot’s chair, pulling the other man onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

“Oh, rosebud, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Poe asks with wide eyes, his tone one of concern. “We can move if you want, go back to my quarters…”

“No, no babe, it wasn’t you, it’s just these damn controls – don’t worry, I got it. Now…” Finn trails off, biting his lower lip as he glances down at Poe’s moist, pink-bitten mouth. “Where were we?”

-

On the other side of the hangar, Rey sits leaning against an open tool-chest with a childish, sullen expression, handing Jess, who is lying on her back underneath an immaculate-looking X-Wing, the appropriate tools as she asks for them.

It’s a warm, sunny afternoon, the wide open space dotted with mechanics and pilots going about their business. Golden light streams through the hangar’s entrance, softening even the harshest of edges. Overall, it isn’t hugely busy – not by Resistance base standards at least (Rey hasn’t been here that long, but she’s already familiar with just how quickly chaos can rule this place) – but it is by no means abandoned.

On its exterior, the vehicle is perfect, and it would have been running just fine too if Jess had given Rey five more minutes. She still didn’t understand what she’d done wrong – she’d thought, since she’d tinkered plenty with the ships in the scrapyard back on Jakku, that she would have been able to fix this too, but apparently not, at least according to the pilot that had been flung out of the cockpit and across the drill circuit into a lake upon trying to execute a simple barrel roll.

“Screwdriver.”

Rey sighs, digging around in the kit for the tool.

“Screwdriver!” Jess repeats, more insistently.

“Yeah, just hang on, alright? I think it’s stuck under this big one here, just let me –”

All of a sudden, the speakers overhead crackle into staticky life, emitting nothing but white noise for a few moments before Rey distinguishes two very familiar voices through the fog. It sounds like the microphone has been blocked, muffled through what seems to be something heavy and rustling, almost as if someone’s sat on top of it.

_“…rosebud, I’m –”_

_“No, babe –”_

Then whatever had been blocking the mic shifts and the audio abruptly clears, throwing the two voices into startling – and loud – clarity.

_“Now… where were we?”_

A pause, then a booming giggle, crystal clear over the base’s state-of-the-art, Republic-issue PA system, then –

Jess rolls out from underneath the X-Wing, pulling her grease-stained kerchief down from her mouth to reveal a gaping jaw. There’s a sprinkle of ashy dust at her temples, and a smear of engine oil underneath her left eye socket. “Oh my Gods.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Rey whispers, horrified, dropping the screwdriver only seconds after having freed it. “No, wait – is that _who_ I think it is?”

Jess’s face splits in a wide grin, her eyes twinkling. “Holy _Force_!” she cries, sitting up and crawling over next to Rey, who claps her hands over her ears. “Holy _shit!_ ”

“I can’t listen to this,” Rey moans, just as Finn does the same, and Jess bursts out into laughter, one hand clutching her stomach, the other resting firmly on Rey’s shoulder for support. “Jess, we have to tell them –”

“Uh-uh, no way!” the pilot protests, swinging around to grab both Rey’s shoulders and slamming her down to the floor in one fluid movement. “This is gold, I tell you, _gold!_ I haven’t had anything this good on Dameron _ever_ – and did you hear what he called Finn? _Rosebud?_ We _have_ to listen!”

There’s not much Rey can do about it from down here, so she pokes her tongue out and blows a raspberry in Jess’s general direction, spraying as much saliva as she can all over her uncovered face; partly just because she wants to, and partly to block out the _obscene_ noises now echoing throughout the hanger – and, Rey suddenly realises, probably the whole base.

Despite herself, she lets out a giggle, which Jess soon echoes: this _is_ going to be really good material.

-

“You like that?” Poe says, low and husky with lust, his voice vibrating against the sensitive skin at Finn’s throat. “How about…” Trailing off, he presses even closer, taking skin between his teeth and tugging as he rolls his hips against Finn’s groin. “…this?”

“Oh – oh – _ah_ ,” Finn moans, his voice breaking. Poe’s cock, straining against his orange jumpsuit, rubs against his own, and the mere sensation, even through layers and layers of uniform, makes his breath hitch and his heart race in his chest. “Yeah, yeah, I like that.”

Finn feels Poe’s lips, warm and wet and full, grinning against his throat, and he likes that even better, and he can think of only one thing that would make this even more perfect, that could bring him to climax even faster.

“Talk to me,” he says, pulling Poe into a deep kiss and using his tongue to probe his mouth with an enthusiasm that could by no means be called gentle, but feels so heavenly and _right_ regardless that at this moment he doesn’t care. All he wants is to leave his mark, to bite and scratch and pull and tug and let the world know Poe Dameron is _his_ , and for Poe to do the same. He knows it will be a hassle to mask it all later – though they’ve both bought cosmetics from commissary for this exact purpose – but at this moment, anything beyond the here and the now is the last thing on his mind.

After all, if their… _activities_ leave marks that are that visible, he can always lie and tell the General they’re just bruises from training. Who’s to prove him otherwise? It’s not like anyone can _hear_ them or anything.

Poe surfaces for air, a misplaced curl dangling over his creased brow. “Talk to you?”

“Yeah. You know, like… Through it. With those names you use.” It’s not an unimaginable request, but Finn feels vulnerable asking all the same. Naked, almost. Though right now, he’d actually far prefer the latter.

In response, Poe cups Finn’s cheek with a gentle hand, pressing a kiss to his forehead, which tastes lightly of salt and sweat and burns with a feverish heat both of them are starting to feel in the cockpit’s cramped space. “Sure thing, sweet-pea,” he says.

Poe unclips his vest, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He then unzips the top half of his jumpsuit, letting the orange fabric fall away. He’d been hoping for a little relief, maybe a bit of cool air against his skin, but the stunned expression on Finn’s face is just as good, drawng a raspy chuckle from low down in his throat.

By now, he’s only half on Finn’s lap, his right foot tucked under the control panel for leverage as he twists his torso until it’s parallel with Finn’s, pressed flush against his muscled back, his length trapped between his lower stomach and Finn’s upper thigh, right beneath his buttocks.

It’s by no means comfortable (though the latter sensation neither of them minds; it’s only the incredible acts of contortion necessary to achieve it they take issue with), but by now they’re both far too aroused to consider relocating: it just isn’t an option.

Poe wraps one arm tightly around Finn’s chest in a spooning motion, splaying his hands across the thin material he finds there to tweak at one of the stiff, bead-like nipples beneath, eliciting from him a groan that Poe can feel rumbling through his very flesh, resonating throughout his entire body.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you, I promise,” Poe murmurs against the shell of Finn’s ear, nipping at the delicate flesh of his earlobe as he slides his free hand down Finn’s tensed abdomen, underneath the waistline of his pants and down, down, until he feels the ridge of Finn’s hardened cock.

He works his way to its base, where he curves his long fingers around its impressive circumference and begins pumping. At the same time, he continues to whisper sweet nothings into Finn’s ear, calling him his desert flower, his rosebud, his sweet-pea. That last one seems to be the name Finn responds to the most, so he settles on that one as he draws out each pull, slow, agonising, and yet tender all at once, rubbing his thumb over the tip, already slick with pre-come that seeps in earnest from his slit, each time he reaches it.

It doesn’t take long for Finn to climax, emptying himself into Poe’s cupped and ready hand and staining his trousers.

Gasping, he turns himself around to face Poe, who is already there, stamping sweet kisses on his forehead as he rides it out with him.

-

It’s been a _really_ weird morning for Poe Dameron. Ever since waking up – beside an entirely naked and entirely gorgeous Finn (who decided to stay after they had relocated back to Poe’s quarters to finish the pilot off somewhere a little more spacious), which has proved to be the only highlight of the day so far – he has been plagued with the curious sensation of being watched, of being talked about.

And while he’s not unused to being the topic of discussion, or even of gossip, this is totally different. Every corner he turns, he finds himself face to face with a group of people who abruptly cut off their idle chatter, exchanging glances of thinly-veiled amusement when they think he isn’t looking.

To make matters even stranger, every Resistance member he passes by in a corridor, be they sanitation staff, tech geeks or high-ranking air force officials, has greeted him in one of two ways, neither of which he has ever experienced before: either they’ve completely avoided meeting his eyes, instead averting their gaze to the floor or an unremarkable spot on the wall as if it is the most fascinating thing in the world and hurrying off, or with an overly enthusiastic wave, a creepily familiar greeting and a chuckle. One even called him _baby_ instead of Poe!

One thing’s for sure: by the time he sits down at his usual table in the mess hall for a late breakfast, he is _officially_ weirded out, and wants nothing more than a normal, quiet meal with his regular buddies.

And maybe a _little_ hanky-panky under the table with Finn – but only a little.

“You know what I wish they would serve at breakfast?” Rey asks conversationally, scraping her fork against her plate as she shovels the last of the rehydrated-scrambled eggs into her mouth. “Sweet-peas,” she answers with her mouth full, side-eying Jessica, who snorts into her oatmeal.

Poe frowns, momentarily confused, before breaking out into a cold sweat. _Oh, no._

“Why’s that?” Finn says without taking his eyes off his tray, still scooping forkfuls of soggy French toast into his mouth. “I mean, they’re nice, but that’s more of lunch or dinner option than a break–”

Poe elbows him in the side, hissing out of the corner of his mouth. “Finn!”

“Ouch! What was that for?” Finn protests, looking back and forth between Rey, who has collapsed into a fit of giggles, and Poe, who is looking at him with this crazy look in his eyes like he wants the planet to open up and swallow him whole. Rubbing the tender spot just below his ribcage where Poe’s elbow had made contact, he repeats, “What was that for?”

“Yeah,” Jess chimes in, smirking as Rey continues to giggle. “Some sweet-peas would be just great. And you know what else I’d love?” She sticks her hands out into the middle of the table, making a gesture that could mean a vase or a vigorous handjob. “A centrepiece right here, just to brighten everything up. Maybe some desert flowers – what do you think, Rey?”

Rey guffaws, laughing so hard she has to hold her stomach under the table, half at Jess’s merciless teasing and half at the identical looks of mortification on the boys’ faces. Poe has flushed a bright pink, and Finn’s eyes are wide as dinner plates.

The women exchange looks of satisfaction, teary-eyed with mirth, and slap each other a high five, just to rub it in even further.

“Yeah – a desert flower would be just great.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who requested this incredible prompt on the TFA Kinkmeme: I hope I did your prompt justice! It was just too good to pass up - I was cackling while writing it, honestly. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
